


Regret

by Silverpelt15



Series: Rhapsody [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up To Protect, Harry Is Confused Until He Understands, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Harry tries to confront Draco about the blond breaking his nose and leaving him on the train. He gets something entirely different.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the start of their sixth year after the issue on the train.
> 
> Pulled from my fanfiction, not beta'd

Harry stalked down the halls. He was confused, and furious. He was beyond mad and it seemed like everyone could tell. Especially one person in particular. He had seen the look of surprise and the start of worry cross the blonde haired boy's face when he entered the Great Hall late. Harry thought that the other should be worried. What the hell was he thinking!?

It was late, and almost everyone had gone back to their dorms by now. Harry was following the blonde from a decent ways away. He wasn't saying anything, just watching. Well, maybe glaring was more precise.

Eventually, Draco stopped. "What do you want, Potter?"

The tone of the other's voice on made Harry all that more mad. "I think you know what I want," he said as levelly as possible.

Draco hadn't turned towards him, blatantly refusing to look at him.

"Draco," Harry snapped, his voice authorative.

Draco flinched. His shoulders were hunched and his fists were clenched. "You should have just gone home."

Harry growled. "You broke my nose!"

"You were spying on us!" he shouted back, still not turning to look at him.

"I was worried about you!" He took a step towards him. "I hadn't heard from you all summer and you avoided me on the platform. I thought something was wrong."

The closer he got to the blonde, the more he could see him shaking. "Draco," he said softly as he got closer. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?" He reached out to touch Draco's shoulder, but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Dra…"

"Don't!"

Harry was shocked. What was wrong with Draco and why wouldn't he talk to him? He knew that things were stressful at home for the blonde, but he wanted to try and make it easier. Even if it was just at school. He stayed quiet, looking at the back of his boyfriend's head as he waited for him to speak again. Draco was still shaking, and Harry really wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him against him. He was still mad at what had happened on the train, but something was wrong with Draco. He had to find out what that was.

"I don't want this anymore," Draco said quietly.

Something heavy was settling in Harry's heart. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what I said," Draco said, straightening his shoulders and lifting his head. He still had his back to Harry, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Goodbye, Harry." He ran off.

"Draco! Wait!"

The blonde didn't stop. If Harry had seen his face, he would have seen the tears streaking down the pale cheeks.

Everything made sense in the astronomy tower at the end of that year. Draco had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. The blonde knew how much the Headmaster meant to Harry. He had chosen to distance himself in hopes to not hurt him. Obviously, that didn't work out as he had hoped.

Something he didn't know was that Harry understood. Underneath the grief of losing his teacher, he knew that he didn't blame his dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?


End file.
